Friday 13th
by ilovethehost
Summary: Seiya& Usagi one-shot; Can this horrible day supposed to be unlucky bring them together?


**Friday 13th**

**This is just a one-shot about Friday the 13****th****. (Sorry for the weird name XD) You should be careful, cause things can go wrong, with everything you do, even just walking down the stairs… XD**

**This story is about Seiya falling in love with Usagi, and maybe But… how will it end?**

**Read and find out and I would be happy if you reviewed too.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, I only own my story. **

**Please forgive my mistakes, but as I said it's sometimes really hard to write a story in english. But I hope that you understand everything!**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Usagi was walking down the street; it was just an ordinary day after school. It was raining and Usagi forgot to bring her umbrella, it was really cold. She was already fifteen minutes late, but she didn't have enough strength to run. She went to the cafeteria ant there she met all the others.

"You are LATE, Usagi-chan!" Rei said and looked at Usagi ready to argue.

But Usagi just sighed and stayed quiet. Rei looked surprised at Usagi

"What's wrong? She asked, but she got no answer

"Usagi?" Rei asked again

"Oh… You know…" She began, but she stayed silent

"Know what?!" Rei said, a little annoyed, Usagi always do like this, begin to tell them something and then stay silent.

"Tomorrow…"

Minako went towards Usagi and took her hands, and got tears in her eyes "Usagi! I will protect you from death!" Minako said

"You will?" Usagi said, with tears in her eyes too

"I promise you, I will protect you from your deathly shock because of the bad results!" Minako said

"MINAKO-CHAN!" Usagi shouted "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!"

"Oh… I thought you meant…" Minako scratched the back of her head "Um… I… I will still protect you, you know, just in case, if you would fail, and you will! Like always! So I'm there for you! I will support you while crying!" Minako said cheerfully

"… You are mean" Usagi muttered

Usagi went home again, she as just about to do her homework, but ended up with watching TV, eating, sleeping, eating, watching TV, sleeping, sleeping, eating… yeah… just as she usually does.

"Chibi Chibi!"

"Oh, Chibi Chibi!" Usagi said

"Doing here!" The girl with pink hair and small heart-shaped odangos, Chibi Chibi, said.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Usagi said and smiled at the little girl "I'll go make some for us!"

"Chibi Chibi!" The girl answered and went downstairs hand in hand with the blonde.

Then suddenly somebody knocked at the door

"I'm coming!" Usagi yelled, and opened the door. "Everybody!"

Usagi invited the others, and they all went in to the living room. "I'll be right back, I'll go making some pancakes!"

Usagi tried to make some pancakes while the others was talking, fighting, arguing and laughing in the living room. But it didn't go too well for Usagi.

"Fire, Fire!" Chibi Chibi suddenly said

"Fire?! Who? What? When? Where?" Usagi said and waved in the air

Chibi Chibi pointed at the pancakes, and Usagi screamed "THE PANCAKES ARE ON FIRE!"

After about thirty minutes Usagi finally made six really ugly, but they at least wasn't on fire.

"Cake… " Chibi Chibi said and looked at the ugly pancake with a sad face

"Oh! They are not that bad as they look!" Usagi said "So, so! Eat it up!"

Chibi Chibi ate a little peace of the pancake, and then looked up at Usagi with a huge smile. "Chibi Chibi! More!" The little girl said

"Oh… I only made six, one for each of us, but you can take mine! I'm not hungry!"

"Chibi Chibi" She said and started to eat Usagis pancake,

*grumble*

"Chibi Chibi?"

*g r u m b l e*

"Chibi?"

*GRUMBLE*

Usagi was totally red in her face, and everybody just stared at her

"U-Usagi-chan?" Minako suddenly said

*GRUUUUUMBLEE* Usagis stomach said, for the forth and last time. After a few seconds everybody started to laugh.

They watched TV, ate snacks, failed pancakes, and talked some girl-talk. But the time went fast, and it was late, so everybody went home. Usagi and Chibi Chibi were ready for bed.

"Goodnight Chibi Chibi!" Usagi said and put her in the bed and tickled her

"Chibi!" She said and giggled

Usagi turned the lights down, and they both fell asleep.

**Next day:**

Usagi suddenly woke up and screamed, her alarm-clock showed 8.10

"I'M LATE!"

She put her cloths on, brushed her teeth and took her toast and ran away to school. She only tripped on nothing a few times, and she almost couldn't breathe when she was in front of her classroom. She just got in time, actually the teacher was the one who was late. When the teacher finally came, and the lesson was over, everybody ran out to the corridor for seeing the test results. Usagi looked at Minako with a sad smile. "You're right, Minako-chan… I always fail at these math-tests, I just have to admit it… I really am bad at this, and whatever I do I always fail. I thought that I had a strong will… But I can never do my homework's because I end up doing other stuff." Usagi said and looked down.

"Usagi-chan… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad! Believe me, I'm not better than you!" Minako said, and pointed at her test results.

"MINAKO-CHAN!" Usagi screamed "YOU ARE… YOU GOT… YOU… YOU…" Usagi started

"Yes, I got worse than you, you see? Nobody is perfect!" Minako said

"Minako-chan! I can't believe _you_ said this!" Usagi said and hugged her friend. After the hug, they both looked at Ami who had a little smile on her lips

"What is it Ami-chan? Oh… I know, you got perfect score again…" Usagi began

"No actually…" She said and pointed at her test results, she was still smiling

"Ami-chan! You are… you got… you… you…" Usagi started

"Yes, I actually answered wrong at one question" Ami said

"I can't believe it! _You_ failed one question! This is just… weird!" Minako said "Who was the one who got perfect score, then?"

"Taiki…" Ami said, _still_ smiling

"No way! T-T-Taiki, Taiki?! _That_ Taiki?!" Minako said

"He is so intelligent, gentle, and he is so good looking…" Ami said dreamy and blushed lightly

Usagi and Ami looked at her with their mouth wide open

"I-I don't know much about him though!" She said and blushed harder

When school finally was over, Usagi was on her way home, and looked at her math-test.

"Oh god I'm really bad at this…" She said, and the wind blew it away

"NO, COME BACK!" She yelled and ran after the paper. But after a while, she lost its sight "Oh no! Where are you stupid math test?!" She said and kicked the wall "OUCH!" She began "MY FOOT!" She cried

"Tears don't suit you, Odango!" Somebody said, and Usagi turned around and faced a man with black hair tied in a ponytail, and blue eyes. "Oh… This… is your test results?" He said

She blushed a little "G-GIMME THAT!" She said and tried to take her test back "Who are you?!"

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me!" He began "I'm the coolest man in Japan!" he said and took his glasses off "Seiya Kou!"

"Who?" Usagi said and raised an eyebrow

"Y-You really don't recognize me?" He said and looked at her

"Um… No, I don't!" She said and scratched the back of her head. She remembered her math-test and blushed "N-now give that paper to me!" She said

"Come and take it, Odango!" He said

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Usagi began "AND GIVE THAT DAMN PAPER TO ME, NOW!"

"Wow, somebody is angry!" Seiya said and gave her her test

"THANK YOU!" She said. "Why me?!" She said and rolled her eyes

"What do you mean by that Odango?!" He began "Most girls are happy to see me! And especially if I gave them a nickname!"

"Well, I'm not!" She began "And tell me one reason why I should!"

"Because I'm cool, of course!" He said and made a little pose

Usagi opened her mouth and she was about saying something rude, but she heard a scream

"I-I need to go!" She said and ran away, hided behind a tree, nodded and transformed

"Moon Eternal! Make up!"

"Stop right there! You attacked a girl on her way home from school! I won't forgive you!"

"For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish-" Sailor Moon began but then she fell down to her knees and looked at the one who took the girls star seed "Sailor… Tin Nyanko?" Sailor Moon said surprised.

"Oh, surprised to see me?" She said and smiled evilly, and then looked back at her target "Geez… another blank…" She began "Have fun with the phage!" She said and teleported away

The girl transformed into a phage. Sailor moon stood there with her mouth wide open, and then started to laugh "_What_ the heck are you?!" The phage was just a clump of… bubblegum or something like that...

Then the phage lifted it's "arms" and yelled "Bubble-bubblegum!" And then a piece of bubblegum-thing flew against Sailor Moon, hit her arms, and she hit the wall and was stuck against it

_Damn, this phage is stronger than I thought… where is everybody?!_

She tried to get out, but the bubblegum-thing that held her was too strong. And now the phage was about taking her star seed. "Star seed!" It said, and posed ready for attacking.

_Now the phage can take your star seed too… this is the end?_

"Star Serious Laser!" Somebody yelled

Sailor Moon closed her eyes ready for the attack, she thought that that was the bubblegum-things attack… but the attack never hit her, she opened her eyes, and the bubblegum-phage fell backwards and bounced, because it was attacked. When the bubblegum-phage was attacked the piece of bubblegum around Sailor Moon's arms was gone

"Now, Sailor Moon!"

"Y-Yes!" She said and stood up "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon attacked the phage, and it transformed back into the girl who was targeted. The person who rescued Sailor Moon was about walking away, but Sailor Moon stopped her. "Wait! Who are you?" She said

And then the person turned around and said "I am Sailor Star Fighter" And then she disappeared.

"_Sailor _Star Fighter?" Sailor Moon whispered for herself.

And then the others came running, but it was already too late. Sailor Moon and all the others de-transformed and the others ran against Usagi "Are you okay?! What happened?!" They asked

"Yes I am… I'm actually not sure about what happened…"

"What do you mean by that?" Rei asked

"I was attacked… And…" Usagi began, but stayed silent

"AND WHAT?!" Rei screamed as annoyed as she was the last time.

"Sailor Tin Nyanko is back…" Usagi said

"What?!" Everybody said

"Is… Is Galaxia back?!" Minako said in panic.

"I don't know! I was just attacked by a… big bubblegum and then-" Usagi began, but she wasn't sure if she should tell the others about that Sailor Star Fighter… Who was she?

"And then WHAT?!" Rei almost yelled

"You know… Somebody came and saved me from the attack from the phage. She said that she was _Sailor_ Star Fighter…"

"_Sailor_… Star Fighter?" They said

"_Sailor_ as us? _Sailor_?" Minako asked "But are she our enemy or ally?"

"You should be careful, we don't know her, she can be one of them!" Luna said

"You're right Luna. Usagi we need to be careful" Makoto began

"She helped me, right? I don't think that she is our enemy" Usagi said

"Usagi-chan…"

After their talk they all walked home, everybody except Usagi. She was sitting on a bench and she couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier.

"Are you our ally… or our enemy?" Usagi whispered for herself and looked up at the stars

"What are you doing, Odango?" Seiya suddenly said behind her

Usagi jumped in the air and screamed. "You scared me" She muttered "I was thinking about something important, and you just interrupt my thoughts!"

"Sorry, sorry Odango" Seiya smirked

"My name is _still_ Usagi! U-S-A-G-I!" She said

"Okay, Odango!"

"Seiya!"  
"Sorry, sorry!" He said, but he still smirked. "So tell me, where are we going?  
"_I'M_ going home and _I'M_ going to watch TV, and after that _I'M_ going to eat chocolate-cake-" Usagi began

"I love chocolate-cake!" Seiya said and smirked

"I said that _I_ will eat _MY_ chocolate-cake, _ALONE!"_

"You're cold, Odango!"

"Hmpf!" She said and turned away

And then Seiya suddenly realized that there was a lot of fan-girls around him screaming and jumping.

"D-Damn…" He said

"Who are they?" Usagi asked, and he escaped with her

"Geez, Odango!" Seiya began "I'm the leader of the super-popular idol-group, the Three Lights! You still don't know that?!" He said, like that was one of the most obvious things on the world

"_You_ are one of the T-T-Three Lights?!" Usagi said and pointed at him

"Of course!"

"But that's-" She began

"I said that I'm cool! Aren't I?" He said with that self-confidence as usual.

"Hmpf!" She said and turned away. It was a big thing that he was a famous idol, but she just couldn't tell him that.

"Odango…" He said, and she turned around "WHAT?!" She said annoyed, and then he gave her a fast kiss on the cheek

She blushed "S-Seiya!" She yelled while he walked away

"See you later, Odango!" He said and waved, and then he disappeared behind the corner.

The enemy was back and the sailor senshis fought against those who wanted the human's star seeds. Sailor Tin Nyanko was even stronger than before. But is she alone? Or is she taking orders from Galaxia again? Or maybe someone else?

**A few months later, Thursday 12th:**

"IM LATE!" Usagi screamed and ran as fast as she could, but then she tripped and her toast flew out from her mouth and landed on the grass, Usagi closed her eyes ready for hitting her, but she was cached by somebody.

"Are you alright, Odango?" Seiya said

She blushed and pushed him away "Yes I am! And if you wouldn't catch me I would eat right now! My precious toast!" She cried

"Hey you should be thankful, I actually saved you!"

"My precious toast!" She cried

"Hey! Are you listening at me?!"

"_MY_ toast!"

"Just admit that you can't stand my cool voice" Seiya said and smirked

"Shut up!" She yelled

"Oh, now you are listening!" Seiya said with a smirk

*ding dong*

"I'm are late!" They both yelled and ran as fast as they could, and the teacher wasn't really happy…

After five minutes arguing with the teacher they finally sat down and the boring lesson started. Usagi probably fell asleep because she suddenly felt that… she woke up.

"Hey!" Seiya said

"WHAT?!" She said annoyed "I WAS SLEEPING!" She screamed

"Tsukino-san!" The teacher said "Can you tell me the question?"

"Uh… Eh… You know… I… Eh… Um…" Usagi began, but Ami saved her.

"Year 1976" She said

"Excellent Mizuno-san!" The teacher said

"Thank you" Usagi whispered

After a lot of lessons, tests, lunch and breaks school finally was over, and Usagi was on her way home

"Yo Odango!"

"Seiya…" Usagi muttered

"What's wrong?" He asked

"You!" She said

"You can't have a problem with the cool and charmy Seiya!" He said

Usagi was about saying something, probably something rude, but Seiya put his finger to her mouth. "Odango… I need to tell you something"

Usagi was surprised, he wasn't joking, he didn't smirk, he really was serious, she didn't say anything, but her eyes showed that she wanted him to continue.

"I'm keeping a secret from you, I've known you for a while now, and I think that it's time to tell you…" He said

_What does he mean? _

"Seiya… I actually am keeping a secret from you too." Usagi said

"Then I think that we should share them with each other!" Seiya smirked

"Give me a reason why!" She said

"Because I'm your friend, and you are my friend." He said, and he wasn't smirking, he smiled. He _smiled!__**  
**_He took a few steps away from her, and then took a deep breath.

"Fighter Star Power! Make up!" He yelled, as he transformed into Fighter

Usagi widened her eyes "S-Seiya is… Seiya is Star Fighter…" She whispered

He took a step forward and looked Usagi in her eyes.

"I am so sorry… for keeping a secret like this from you" Fighter said and looked down

But Usagi put her finger on Fighters lips.

"Don't worry… now neither of us owes the other anything" Usagi said and smiled

"What?"

Usagi took a step away

"Moon Eternal! Make up!"

"Odango… Sailor Moon?!" Fighter said

"Seiya… I'm sorry…" She said

Two speechless soldiers stood in front of each other. They de-transformed

"Seiya… I don't know what to say…" Usagi said

"You… Don't need to say anything, Odango. We carried on the same kind of secret."

Usagi was happy that he still called her by that nickname.

She got tears in her eyes. "Seiya!" She said and started to cry, and then… She hugged him. _She_ hugged _him._ Seiya was shocked, he really loved this girl…

"Don't cry, Odango"

"You never stop calling me that don't you?" She said and laughed a little, but still with tears in her eyes.

"Never ever." He said

Usagi went home, it was late and her parents was totally worried about their doughter, but she just went upstairs and was ready for bed. She turned the lights down, but she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Seiya.

_Why? Why am I thinking about him? It can't be… that I'm in love with him…_

And then she fell asleep.

**Next morning; Friday 13th:  
**  
It was a day off from school, and Usagi was really terrified from this day! She went out and lied down on a bench and looked at the clouds. It was a beautiful day, and then suddenly Usagi saw Seiya

"Seiya!" She shouted

"Odango! What are you doing here?"

"Oh… I was just looking at the clouds, and then I saw you!" She began "I… missed you" She said and blushed

And then she walked towards Seiya and hugged him. But they were interrupted by somebody

"Oh, how cute!"

Usagi turned around and saw a familiar voice… and face… Sailor Tin Nyanko.

"H-How did you find me?!" Usagi said and came closer to the evil soldier.

"Do not underestimate the network of Sailor Tin Nyanko-sama" She laughed

"What do you want?!" Usagi said

"I want… your star seed…"

"I won't give it to you, you brat!"

"Listen very careful, Usagi Tsukino, no, Sailor Moon: You have two choices" Sailor Tin Nyanko yelled

"You will give me your star seed, or otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?!" Usagi said

"I will kill him!" She laughed evilly

Usagi widened her eyes, and saw Seiya captured

"How…? When…? You can't!" Usagi said

"Then give me your star seed!"

"No!"

"Then I have no choice…" Sailor Tin Nyanko said and was ready to attack Seiya

"No! Please don't kill him! You can take my star seed… But please just don't kill him!" Usagi said and put her arms out in the air "Take it. I can't involve innocent people."

"Good girl!" She said and attacked Usagi, and Usagi screamed, but she didn't care if it hurt, she just wanted to protect Seiya, the one who she loved.

"No, Odango, you can't!" Seiya yelled and ran against Sailor Tin Nyanko, but she attacked him and he flew in to the wall.

"Usagi!" Seiya screamed. She had still a little power left, and she could hear Seiyas voice. He never called her Usagi… A tear fell down her cheek

"Seiya…" She said with a weak voice. But she definitely was strong, the most people whose star seed was taken died right at the moment.

Seiya ran forward to Usagi and hugged her for a long while. Usagi never wanted it to end, but it ended too fast, her star seed was taken and Sailor Tin Nyanko escaped.

"Damn!" Seiya shouted. Sailor Tin Nyanko had Usagis star seed.

"Odango! Wake up!" He shouted, but she didn't answer, his love lied in his arms, lifeless.

"Then… I'll give you all my power" He said and kissed her. Usagi suddenly woke up, and saw Seiya lying besides her. Instead of her star seed, when Seiya kissed her, somehow his was taken instead of Usagis.

"What… I'm alive?" She whispered "Seiya?!" She yelled "SEIYA!"

The other scouts came running

"Usagi! What happened!? Are you okay?!"

"No I'm not okay!" She cried "Seiya is… Seiya is…"

The other scouts found Sailor Tin Nyanko and fought against her, and Usagi was alone with Seiya.

"Seiya… Wake up…" The only thing Usagi could do in this situation was crying. But then she stood up "I won't cry… I will protect the one I love!" She began "I will protect Seiya!"

She ran as fast as she could, and then she turned around and there was she, the one who killed Seiya.

"Do you think that I really would be happy with only one star seed?" Sailor Tin Nyanko said "Your friends are weak… They were an easy match."

Usagi widened her eyes.

_Seiya… Minako… Mako… Rei… Ami… My precious friends… they all are…_

"Now I will take your star seed too!"

"I won't forgive you…" Usagi began

"Huh?"

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" She yelled "Moon Eternal! Make up!" She transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Oh, so you think that you can win against me?" Sailor Tin Nyanko said "Naive… So naive…"

"I hate you…!" Sailor Moon said and ran against Sailor Tin Nyanko "I HATE YOU! I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU! YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS! YOU KILLED THEM!" She yelled, and tried to hit Sailor Tin Nyanko, but with all the star seeds she collected, she was really strong. Sailor Tin Nyanko put her arm out in the air, and Sailor Moon flew right in to the wall. She tried to stand up, but she fell down to her knees.

"Don't you try to hurt her! I can't forgive you for what you did to Fighter!" Somebody said "I am Sailor Star Healer!"

_Sailor Star… Healer?_

"Give us Fighter back!" Somebody said who stood right beside Healer "I am Sailor Star Maker! Sailor Starlights… Are here!"

The two Starlights walked against Sailor Moon, and Maker bend down and looked at Sailor Moon

"Are you okay?" She asked

"I… will be…" Sailor Moon said "I will save Seiya and my friends. Even if it cost my life"

Sailor Moon walked against Sailor Tin Nyanko.

"Oh? You're trying again? You can't win against me!" She said and laughed evilly.

"I won't lose to you." Sailor Moon said, still walking against her "Everybody, please lend me your power!"

_I can feel it… Everybodys power is flowing into me… I can defeat her… I can… for sure_

"Let me heal your heart" Sailor Moon said "I believe that you have a beautiful heard, you just need to believe…"

"Believe?! That's stupid!" Sailor Tin Nyanko said

"Starlight Honeymoon… Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon said, with everybodys power.

"B-Be…autiful!" Sailor Tin Nyanko yelled, and now her heart was healed.

"Sailor Moon… What have I done?"

"Don't worry, Sailor Tin Nyanko, Sailor Moon, now when your heart is healed, everybodys star seed will return" Healer

"You did a great job by yourself" Maker said

"Everybody!" Sailor Moon de-transformed and hugged everybody tightly.

"Usagi-chan… You are really brave. You saved everybody, with your belief." Minako said

"Oh my god… I thought I was going to lose you!" She said "This is definitely Friday 13th" She cried. And then, Usagi turned around and faced Seiya

"Hey, Odango… Thanks for saving me."

"Seiya!" She yelled and ran towards him

"Hey, hey, missed me that much?" Seiya smirked

She hugged him tightly

"Hey Odango, I can't breathe" He said and laughed

"I'm so glad that you are alive!" She said and cried.

"Don't cry!" He said "I'm here now"

"Seiya… I… I… Love you…" She said

"I love you too, Odango" He said, and then he kissed her on her lips.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**So, what do you think? Was it just crap? Or was it something good? And I am so sorry! I know I have a lot of mistakes but I wrote this story on one day, I worked with it the whole day, so please review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**And have a happy valentines day! **


End file.
